The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for improved data file handling in a volatile memory.
Volatile memory, contrary to non-volatile memory, is computer memory that requires power to maintain the stored information. That is, non-volatile memory. (NVM) is a type of computer memory from which stored information may be retrieved even after power to the computing device in which non-volatile memory resides is cycled, i.e. turned off and back on. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, ferroelectric random-access memory (RAM) (F-RAM), most types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g. hard disk drives, floppy disks, and magnetic tape), optical discs, and early computer storage methods such as paper tape and punched cards.
On the other hand, volatile memory retains its contents while powered on but, when the power is interrupted, the stored data is lost very rapidly or immediately. However, volatile memory provides faster access than forms of non-volatile memory and can protect sensitive information as it becomes unavailable on powered-down. Examples of volatile memory include general-purpose random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), and cache memory.